


Wishing

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Sadness, bring the tissuebox, warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: In the middle of fall, Tora takes Quincey to the park. But once there, a surprise is waiting. More a longing secret, that Tora kept for five years.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 44
Kudos: 54





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short pause for tonight. Although I wanted to post for DLB, the chapter isn't ready. So hope you enjoy this one.  
> I have been writing this one on and off for months. I finally worked the courage to post.
> 
> MPL credit goes to Lilydusk. *bows*

It was the midday of breezy fall day. Big puff clouds roamed the largely blue sky while the gentle caress of the wind blew loose leaves off the trees. In the middle of the vast land of forest, a man-made park sat. Filled with many hills of green patches of grass, a different type of playground equipment for the ever-changing child that wanted to play. Many wood with iron benches arranged all around. The park itself as large as a football stadium. But even with its size, the park wasn't as full as its expected capacity. Its location close to museums, a mall and grocery outlets, and a mile from the town's hospital.

So this particular park was no stranger to all kinds of public events. The children loved coming to play while the parents enjoyed the time to rest on the plenty of benches nearby. Along with such a park, there was a very well-compacted parking lot with a grew view to the swings and the jungle gym sandbox for children under ten.

Parked under a large maple tree, hidden under the tinted window of a white luxury SUV. All of the windows reflected the image from the outside but from the inside, the view was clear. Sitting behind the steering wheel, hands still gripping it, Tora looked out from under his black baseball cap. He sat there with his head facing forward watching families enjoying themselves. Children shrieking and laughing as they ran around playing. His golden amber eyes dotting over what could have been. Trying not to dwell on the sadness as his focus landed on a particular boy with dark hair and golden hazel eyes.

With each breath Tora took, feeling the swelling of his throat, as the young boy crouched down playing with his toys and the sandcastle he built. He watched as other boys came around and talked to the young boy but they never joined in. It was as if the boy just wanted to play alone. The more he observed the boy, he noticed his dark blue dinosaur jacket and his little khaki cargo shorts with his lit-up sneakers.

“He looks a lot like you.”

The softness of the voice almost startling Tora. It brought him back to where he was and who he was with. Adjusting himself to sit straighter in his seat, his hands finally loosing up the grip. “Yeah.” With just one word, his voice had been different from his usual angry and distant. This time lonely and sad.

Turning his head away from the front view window, Quincey sat in the passenger seat, dawning his usual expensive brand of sunglasses. His hand reached up now and taken them off. Looking at his best friend and dearest brother, he noticed the longing in the man's face. When Tora had told them they were going on a little trip, Quincey never thought it would be here to this park. Of course, they had been on their way back from Quincey's book tour and a small collection errand, but Tora managed to get here at this precise time.

So when they parked and Quincey noticed him not even attempting to get out, he sat there too looking out. When the clock on the dashboard turned exactly noon, Tora slowly pointed out to Quincey. Almost afraid to admit it. Curious and worried, Quincey looked out to where Tora told him to look. Over the small hills of the park, from the other side, Quincey watched a small curvy brunette, hair bouncy as she strode down a hill. Initially surprised to have recognized her, but what made his eyes widened with shock was the little hand she was walking along with. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Putting fingers to his mouth, Quincey quietly gasped as his eyes filled up tears.

Tora and Quincey had sat in the car, watching as Poppylan lovingly paid attention to the little dark-haired boy as they first went for the swings. A good twenty minutes later, they still sat there looking at the boy playing, while Poppy quickly greeted a fellow mother.

“Why didn't you tell me about him?” Quincey still looked at Tora with curious eyes and wandering thoughts. Feelings of confusion, bitterness, and most of all sadness filled the blonde's heart.

Letting out a long tiring sigh, Tora lowered his head to his lap. “I wanted to protect them from this life.” He closed his eyes not wanting to break into a crying mess. He was broken-hearted as it is, he didn't need to make himself feel worse.

Frowning, Quincey turned back to watch out the window. He continued to watch as Poppy has gone back to play with their son. “Does he know about you?”

“I don't know. “

Quincey glanced back to Tora and saw him raise his head again and stare out the window. He had a look on his face that made Quincey ache. “I'm so sorry.” He placed a sympathetic hand on Tora's shoulder. “Did she tell you before?” Part of him felt like, had he known all this time, perhaps he would have helped protect them.

Tora nodded. “Yeah. It's why I made the decision.” He got quiet before he turned his face and met his friend's eyes. “Even if I made the wrong decision, he will never know this life. He will never know what kind of monster his dad is.” His jaw clenched.

“Do you even know his name?”

On cue, a little tug at the corner of his lip went up. Tora's mind recalling the past. “His name is Elias Joseph.” He turned back to watch the loves of his life. “Last time I held him was when he was born.” His mind remembering how tiny the boy was in his arms. Just like Poppy.

“Born?” Quincey wondered when that was.

“Remember five years ago, when I asked you to cover for me that one week? Told you if anyone was asking for me to say I'm with you or that I was sick.” He moved to look at Quincey with the corner of his eye.

Running the memory back in his head, Quincey nodded. “Yeah, I remember. The only person who asked for you was dad.” At that time, he thought Tora had gone looking for Poppy since according to everyone in Poppy's world, she had gone missing.

Clearing his throat, Tora sniffled and wiped his nose feeling like it was starting to run. “Yeah, well. I came here to Queensville. She had to be induced because she was past her due date. I got to be with them for a couple of days.” He paused as he remembered arriving on the day she had to check-in at the hospital. He held her hand the whole time, not parting from her for a minute. His mind letting him see the look of Poppy's face as she pushed and pushed, all to give life to their son. Watching the little hairball come out of her, gave new love and fondness towards Poppy and the boy they named after her dad and his father figure.

A tiny smile laid on his lips as the echoing of his son's first cry filled his thoughts and the trembling of his hands as he reached out to take hold of him from the nurse. “I almost didn't make it back. Leaving them has been the hardest thing for me to do.” Tora quieted down as his heart ached to remember the morning he had to leave Poppy and Elias. With every mile he had passed, the more he wanted to turn around and go back but he knew it was for the best. In his mind, he was doing what he had to do to protect them, and thus no one knew of his little secret until now.

Looking out the window, Quincey's eyes moved all around the playground. His mind still trying to understand all of it. “So how many times do you come here?”

His face was now filled with sadness again. “Twice a year. She brings him here on his birthday and for ours.” He had arranged it with her that way. With each passing year, while he was still away, that was all he asked for his birthday. Poppylan one-upped it by celebrating both their birthday together ever since they came to meet.

“She's never seen you?”

He shook his head as he made sure never to be seen in public with her. He hated it of course because he longed to touch her, hold her and their son. “I make sure to keep my distance and in the shadows.”

Still frowning, Quincey lowered his head. Staring at his sunglasses in his hand, he felt bad. “I wish I could do something for you.” He knew that if they were back in the city, his father would do anything to get his hands on Poppy and most of all on Elias. Anything to break, Tora. With that thought, Quincey hated his father more than anything. Because not only was Vincent breaking Tora, he was breaking him too.

They sat in silence for another minute before Tora turned to look at Quincey. “You can. It's why I finally brought you here.” He finally moved and reach behind him into his duffel bag. Taking out a little oddly shaped and imperfectly wrapped present, he held it out to Quincey. Gathering the courage, his voice slightly cracked. “Eli...turns five today.”

Quincey looked at it and knew Tora had done his best to wrap the gift. “You want me to give him that?” He took it into his hands.

“It's too risky for me. You on the other hand...” He stopped himself from breaking. Looking at Quincey, it was the only time he looked at him with pleading eyes. He wouldn't have asked but the last time it was too risky. He had gotten repeated alerts that Martin was looking for him and tracking him, so he had to keep moving to avoid being pinged.

Undoing his seat belt, Quincey held his head high and shoulders back. Giving Tora a nod, he unlocked his door. “Anything for you, Tora.” Adjusting his scarf and then putting his sunglasses back on, he spoke, “I'll be right back.” He got out of the car. He glanced around before he strode down the grassy lawns towards the playground.

****

Hearing the other children shouting and laughing, Poppy stepped back as she held onto her purse and Elias's jacket. Despite it being breezy, the warm sun made it nice to not wear a jacket. Well, at least for her son to play with. As she stood just outside the sandbox, she smiled and waved to her little version of Tora as he climbed the steps of the jungle gym to reach the slide. She loved how brave he was for wanting to try new things. Loved that with each day, something about his character always revealed how similar he was to his father.

Like many times before, she made sure not to look around so much. She knew that Tora was somewhere close by. The only way she knew was the tiny gifts he left for them to find. On Elias's first birthday, Tora had left his gift and a paper plane in the basket under the stroller while she swung Elias on the baby swing. The following time, he left her another paper plane telling her to look in the wheel well of the front right tire, where her birthday present was. And so forth, for the following visits.

Needless to say, Tora always managed to communicate one way or another. But the most Poppy hoped for, was the day that he would come home to them. That was the true wish she wanted. A small sigh escaped her as she knew to put on a brave face for their son and raise him to the best of her knowledge, always making sure he knew that Tora loved him no matter what.

Smiling and cheering him on, she watched as Elias went for it without fear. He had only done it alone once before but it was such an accomplishment for them. “Hello, Ms. Editor.” Hearing that voice startled her. Her shoulder tensed and her eyes widened. Her smile faltering a little before she turned to look over her shoulder.

Looking like a day had not gone by, she watched as this tall broad shoulder blonde stood just feet away. “Quincey? Oh my god!” She gasped as she lunged for him and brought him down for a tight hug.

Quincey hugged her back and chuckled as he couldn't believe how long it's been since he last saw her. Pulling away to look at her, he removed his sunglasses and smiled, his signature look. “You're looking beautiful as ever.”

She giggled as she stepped away from him and took him in again. “You too. It's like you haven't aged.”

He winked at her. “The perks of affording good quality skincare.”

She giggled again and nodded. “I'll say.” She adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder and hooked her hands together while holding on to the tiny sweater. “What brings you here? Are you on vacation?” She glanced around, just hoping. But with her luck, if he was here, it could mean bad news. Sadness filled her eyes.

“Something like that.” He chuckled as he reached up and scratched his head. Looking at her, he could see her eyes color darken. He cleared his throat as he tried to keep the mood light. “How about you? How have you been?”

Her eyes met his and saw that he was hiding his sadness but trying to beat around the bush. “On most days I'm great. Mostly because my hands are kept full.” She looked over her shoulder and saw Elias playing with the sand again. Turning back to Quincey, she wondered if Tora has said anything. Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes, not sure if she should. “Quincey, I...”

Quincey glanced over her shoulder and knew what she was about to say. He stepped closer to her and spoke softer. “Tora told me.”

She snapped her eyes and looked up at him. “He did?”

Quincey softly smiled and nodded. “Your little man looks so much like him.” He tilted his head to the side and looked over to little Elias playing by himself.

Poppy did her best not to tear up but she was so overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. Relieved to finally know about Elias but scared about wondering what that meant. She stepped aside to let him look better. Her eyes watered up and she quickly wiped them clean, not wanting anything to ruin today. “Will you come and meet him?” She looked up at Quincey.

Smiling for her, Quincey nodded. He felt a tug at his heart. “Of course, what kind of an Uncle would I be if I didn't.” He took Poppy's hand as they walked over to the little boy. On cue, feeling an adult presence, the boy looked up. Quincey felt his heart stop as he stared at the slightly different Tora. “Hi, there.”

The boy glanced from his mother to the stranger next to her. Watching them crouch down closer to his level, little Elias stood up and stood closer to Poppy. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, almost like he was protecting her. Looking at the man, he kindly replied. “Hello, mister.”

Poppy reached up and brushed his hair behind his ear and kissed his temple. “Baby, this is Quinceton. Your Uncle.” She softly smiled and kept smiling when Elias turned to look at her.

“Daddy's brother?”

“Mhmm.” She watched Elias observe Quincey. Something that Tora would very much have done.

“Elias right?” Quincey smiled at the boy and extended his hand out. “If I'm not mistaken, today is your fifth birthday?” He saw the boy take his hand and shook it.

“Yes.” The little guy answered as he wondered how the man knew.

Quincey nodded as he held up Tora's gift. “Ah, so then....this is for you.”

Elias saw the paper plane design on the wrapping paper. He looked back to his mother, who encouraged him to take it. He slowly did and looked at Quincey. “Thank you.” He held it to his chest. “Can I open it?” Both adults nodded to him and he crouched down right there to open his gift. With a big rip, he opened it and saw what was waiting for him. “Dinosaur toys.”

Knowing that tone of his, Poppy frowned as he watched him stand up with the clear plastic bag filled with different dinosaur figures. “What's wrong?”

Elias sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. Thank you Uncle Quinceton.” He looked up at the man as he liked the gift but it wasn't what he wanted. Quincey smiled and nodded. He noticed the look on the boy's face but didn't say anything.

Wrapping her arms around him and cradling his little head, Poppy whispered. “Baby, I know you want to see daddy badly. Maybe you can make a wish again this year.” Her lips flat-lined before she kissed the top of his head.

Ever since Elias learned about Tora, it was what he wanted. To see his father and be a happy family. But he was patient because no matter what his mother always made sure to make him happy. Looking at her, he nodded as he understood. “Okay, mommy.” He leaned and kissed her cheek. “Can I go back to playing?”

Poppy nodded as she took the wrapping paper from him. “Stay where I can see you.” They watched him go off and open the new bag of toys. Walking off the sand, they stood close by, keeping an eye out for him. A little while after, she turned to Quincey. “Lately, he's been asking a lot about Tora.”

Sighing, Quincey looked down at his tailored shoes. The more he learned, the more he wished everything to be better for them. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked at her. “Poppy, he's trying to get out.” He said the only thing that came to him. In the past years, Tora had been reluctant to follow out orders, it had surprised him that his father hadn't dealt with that but figured he needed Tora more than anything.

Wrapping her arms around her, she sighed and nodded. Thinking again, why Quincey was here, she could only assume that her stoic giant wasn't too far away. “I know. Just like I know he's around here somewhere.” She turned her head to see the back of Elias playing on the grass hill next to the playground. She knew he would wander off but she managed to always get him to come back before he went off too far.

Surprised, Quincey turned sideways to face her. “You know?”

Softly smirking, she nodded again. “Tora always leaves a clue behind. Paper plane is his signature signal.” She held up the torn wrapping paper.

Looking at it, Quincey was amazed. “You two are really in sync with each other even after all this time.”

Looking at him she smirked as she never really struggled to read into Tora's actions. He was always straightforward with her. The paper planes were like their secret language. As she stared at the blonde man next to her, she realized this was the perfect moment. “Quincey, can you give him something for me?” She opened her purse and took out a white envelope. She handed it to him.

“What is it?” He took it as he didn't mind playing their messenger for the day.

She slightly blushed. “Its pictures of Elias and me at places that Tora would've liked to go.” She had been collecting the picture and keeping them in her purse in case the day came that she would see Tora but today was the closest she would get. “I know he probably wouldn't want to keep them. If he doesn't, you mind holding onto them for him?” She looked at him, not minding that Quincey could keep them. One day, she would make copies for him to have of his nephew.

Stuffing the envelope inside his jacket, he looked at her and took her hand. Squeezing it, he stared right into her eyes. “Poppy, he'll come back to you. I promise.” This was something he would fully make happen no matter what. Tora and Poppy deserved to be happy with their son.

“Thank you.” She smiled before she stepped into him and embraced him in another tight hug.

****

Elias was now at the top of the hill. He would occasionally look behind him to see his mother. Since she was still talking to his newly introduced Uncle, he figured he could venture out a little more. He was playing with the tyrannosaurus and triceratops while the others were carefully placed before him. Feeling like he had been there for a long time, he looked back again to see his mother still talking. Furrowing his eyes, he wondered if maybe she didn't notice him at the top and away from the jungle gym.

He looked around the park and saw the other kids playing with their parents. Feeling like someone was watching him, he turned around again to see his mother hugging his uncle. Worried that he would get into trouble, he started packing up his toys. He didn't want to get in trouble on his birthday, so he wrapped his arms around his new gift and started to descend the hill, unaware that a dinosaur had slipped out of his hold.

“Hey kid, you dropped this.”

He heard a husky voice appear behind him. He froze, unsure of what to do except turn around. He was already in the sandbox about to head to the other side where his mom was. But as he looked to where he came from, there was a large man crouched down at the bottom of the hill, holding his tyrannosaurus. Looking into his bag, he knew it was missing. Hesitant, he slowly went back and cautiously took it from the man's large hand.

“Thank you, mister.” He continued to stare at the man.

Staring into his hazel eyes, Tora could see the specs of gold peering through. He watched his son being very cautious. Not knowing if that was Poppy's teachings or if he inherited that from him. “You got some good manners.” He softly said as he was careful not to speak aloud. Tora knew this was beyond risky. He just told Quincey it was, that was the reason he planned for Quincey to there. Except, just seeing them, he ached to be even closer and couldn't take it anymore.

Elias held on tightly to his toys and nodded. “My mommy told me not to talk to strangers.” He took a step back unsure why but he didn't want to disobey.

Seeing him take that step, Tora nodded as he stuck to his position. “Yeah, that's some good advice.” He watched as the wind began to pick up and noticed glimmers of Poppy in the boy's face. “You uh...” He lowered his head a second before he turned to look away. “You be a good boy for your mommy okay?” He didn't want to tear up right then and there.

Elias picked up on his sad voice. The longer he stood there, he could tell no danger was coming from that man but he still wasn't going to get closer. “Why are you sad?”

Turning back to look at him, Tora shook his head. “It's nothing. You just remind me of someone.” He gave him a small smile. Nudging his head towards the jungle gym, he then said, “Run along and stay close to your mom.”

Elias nodded. “Goodbye, mister.” He moved to turn around.

Tora forced himself to not lunge forward and hug him. “See ya kid.” He frowned.

Looking over his shoulder, Elias grinned at him. His cheeks were puffy like a hamster. “Don't be sad okay? My mommy says that when I'm sad I can just wish for something happy.” He spoke with such certainty that he hoped his words could bring comfort to the man. “It works.”

Those puffy cheeks. Hamster cheeks. “Oh yeah?” He bit his bottom lip, holding back a chuckle but his dimples started forming.

“Mhmm.” Elias nodded and then as he looked at the man longer, he saw the dimples. His little mind recalling the picture of his father smiling next to his mother while holding him as a newborn. “I wished for my daddy to come and see me on my birthday.” He dropped his toys and ran to Tora.

Tora welcome him into his arms and held him. As gentle as he was with Poppy, he was the same with Elias. Cradling his small head in one hand and his arm wrapped around the rest of his small body, Tora's own body trembled. Feeling the tight grip, Tora could tell the longing he had as well. His whole world crumbled down at that moment. Burying his face in his son's shoulder, he could smell Poppy's perfume. He held his son a little longer until he moved his head and pressed a kiss on the side of Elias's head. “Time to go. You gotta go back to your mommy. But, I'll see you in a couple of months okay?” He whispered as he reluctantly let go.

Elias nodded as he stepped back and went to get his toys. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. “Goodbye, daddy.” He rushed off knowing that his mother told him that if the day ever came, there was a possibility that he couldn't stay long. So, Elias waved to him as he looked behind him once more.

****

Quincey had been leaning against the locked door when Tora had shown up from another direction. Arching an eyebrow, he could tell something happened. “I thought you said it would be too risky for you.”

Tora unlocked the doors and got in. He had sat in behind the wheel and stared as Poppy and Elias were walking off to the ice cream stand. “It was. Any longer I would have put them in danger.” He was a little out of breath since after he left the playground, he rushed to find Poppy's car. He left her a note and another small trinket.

Quincey reached inside his jacket and presented the envelope to Tora. “She wanted me to give you this.”

Tora took it and opened it. Wallet size pictures of Elias and Poppy. “He's a good boy.” He said proudly. Putting them back inside, he put the envelope down between them in the middle console unsure of what to do with them at the moment. He had the whole car ride home to decide. Turning the car on, he buckled in and looked at Quincey. “Next time, I'm sticking around.” That was one thing for sure he decided as he watched his son walk away.

Quincey looked back at him and nodded. “I know. Let's go plan it out with Gyu. He says he owes you after everything.” He was determined as well to get Tora back with his little family.

****

“Eli?”

Poppy's head turned side to side as she roamed through the gathering of kids. She had just taken her eyes off for two minutes and he had escaped her sight. Sighing, she began to feel a little frustrated with herself but began worrying about him. Yes, she let him explore but didn't like that he was beyond curious that she ever was. Maybe his curiosity came from Tora. She wouldn't know until he comes back. If he ever does. She walked over to the edge by the slides and recognized the top of his head and later those inquisitive eyes of his.

“I'm here mommy.” He smiled at her, holding on tightly to his dinosaur toys.

The moment she got close to him, she crouched down. Pushing the strap of her purse down to let it hang behind her. She cupped his face and tucked little strands behind his ear. “What did I say about staying where I can see you?”

His smile faltered. “I'm sorry.” He looked down for a brief moment but then returned to look at her with bigger eyes. “I saw him, mommy. I saw daddy.” He sounded happy. His voice filled with such excitement.

Looking at his reaction, she felt into shock herself. Part of her wanted to tell him that was impossible but she refused to burst his hopes. Especially today of all days. “Really?” She whispered enough for him to hear. The other part of her, she felt her chest tightened. She knew the consequences of that happening.

He nodded before he raised his little arm to show her where he saw Tora. “We hugged and told me to be a good boy.” Poppy looked over him but saw an emptiness. She stood up. Hoping to see over the hill but from her angle, there was only landscaping.

Looking down at him, she held out her hand to him. “Um...ready to go? Or do you want to stay a little longer?”

Eli looked at her as he debated it. Tilting his head, he finally took her hand. “Let's go. I'm hungry, mommy.”

Poppy and he walked away. As they were passing the benches, they waved bye to those acquaintances of theirs. Along the pathway back to their car, Poppy managed to wipe a tear that she hid from Eli and others.

Upon getting to the lot, they carefully walked through two rows and down to the old lifeless tree. She always parked there because it reminded her of the tree that Tora save her from back in Narin City. As they got to their car, on routine, they scouted the car and found the infamous paper plane pinned down to her windshield.

Taking the paper from its spot, she opened it up. Letting her heart rate rise. While she read the letter, Eli looked under the tire spaces.

_Sweetheart,_

_Don't think that I don't miss you and Eli. I think about both of you every day. I'm still not good at this stuff, no matter how many letters I leave you. But know that I love you Bobby and our boy. Be safe and thanks for giving our son a better life. Tell Eli, Happy Birthday for me. I hope he enjoys the toys._

_\- Tora_

“Mommy I found it.” Eli excitedly shouted.

Poppy crouched down again and saw the small box in his hand. “You did? Where?”

Eli poked the front tire next to them and smiled. “Right here.” Poppy nodded before she opened it right there. Her eyes watered seeing the white gold charm bracelet with a diamond infinity symbol. Taking it out from the square box, she slipped it on and smiled. “That's pretty mommy.” Eli saw peering over his shoulder to see it better.

“Yes, it is.” She looked at it sparkly on her wrist. It had yet to cease to amaze her that Tora went to great lengths to gift her things. Although she loved them fully, her greatest gift would be having Tora around. Trying not to damper the mood, she stuffed the empty box and his letter into her purse. Standing up, she took her son's hand and lead him around to his side of the car. “Come on let's go have some yummy sushi and then we'll have a big chocolate cake.”

Eli happily climbed in after he handed her the toys. Sitting in his boost chair, he waited for Poppy to snap him in. When she set his toys beside him and then her purse on the car floor, he looked up at her with his big eyes. “Can I please play on your phone?”

Looking at him, she pinched his little cheek and then kissed his forehead. Besides that it was his birthday, Eli always remembered his good manners. Taking her phone from her back pocket, she held it out for him. “Here. But don't erase or add anything. It took me a long time to fix it.”

He expertly unlocked her phone. Her wallpaper was of all three of them the day he was born. “Okay.” He replied as his little finger swiped right to find his favorite game.

After he was settled in, she closed his door and quickly rounded over to her side. She hopped in and buckled herself up before putting the keys into the ignition. She had managed to turn the engine on when she heard the chime go off on her phone. Automatically, she knew it was a text message but she would wait to see who it was until they got to the restaurant.

“Hey, mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Sara sent you a purple pickle.”

Instantly, Poppy's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She had completely forgotten about the conversation she was having in the morning with her friend. As she was pulling out of the parking lot, Poppy shook her head as she was speechless to know how to even respond to her son's beautiful innocent but damn clever mind.

“Um, you can ignore that. Sara is just being silly.”

Eli already turned his attention back on the game. Poppy glanced back in the rear-view mirror and felt her heart happy to know Eli finally got what he had been wishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this one ...or where to go with it. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
